A son's love for his father
by Warriorcats4
Summary: William Reid is abducted and the unsub claims only Spencer can save him
1. Chapter 1

William Reid stepped out of his car and began heading towards his house. He had stayed at the office much longer than he had intended to, and even though it was mid-July, the sun had set over an hour ago.

As he put the keys in the door knob, he heard someone call his name. He whipped around and saw a man standing in the shadows. " Who's there? What do you want?" he called, slowly inching towards the man.

"Are- areyou Mr. William Reid?" the man mumbled once William was just a yard or so away.

"Yes. Yes, I am William Reid. How may I help you sir?". As soon as William confirmed who he was, the man pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at William.

"Get back in your car. Back seat. NOW! Give me your keys and keep quiet, or else-" he said pulling the trigger and shooting a blank. "Next time you won't be so lucky"

William did exactly what he was told and was about to ask what the man wanted, when he felt something cold and hard crash against his head and the world around him began to go dark.

The car then began to move and the unsub laughed at his success._ well let's see if Dr. Reid enjoys his little surprise present_


	2. Chapter 2

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid took another sip of coffee at his house. Hotch had ordered a week long vacation after their most recent case. Reid had no idea what to do during that time. Hotch had directly ordered him not to look over any case files, read any books over 300 pages or in a different language. He was to have 'real fun'.

Reid sighed and decided to start his vacation by checking his email. He went to his room to get his laptop and was shocked to see that he had a message on his personal account. To make it more mysterious, there was no title or return address attached. Reid clicked on the message and a screen popped up.

_hello Dr. Reid. _Said a voice from the shadows. Spencer could just barely make out the outline enough to tell that the voice belonged to a man. _I really hope you enjoy games because I have a little game to play with you. We both have something the other wants. You have the usernames and passwords to access the FBI's most secure page. You have 36 hours to give those to me or I will eliminate the item you need. Let me show you what it is. _The man moved deeper into the shadows and turned on a single light. Tied to a chair and gagged was William Reid, Spencer's father. _One of my agents will be waiting for you at the Lincoln Memorial at all times. Every half hour I need to wait, Iwill ensure your father undergoes severe torture, so Don't_ _keep me waiting._

At that, the screen went back to Reid's mailbox. Reid sat there in shock for what seemed like an eternity before picking up his phone and hitting a speed dial.

"Hotch, it's Reid. I know we're on vacation but something urgent has come up. Can you call the rest of the team and meet me in the office? I promise I'll explain everything once we're together."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 10:30 by the time the whole team arrived to the conference room.

" Reid had better have a _Really_ good explanation for ruining my vacation." mumbled agent Morgan as he entered the room with Rossi, Prentiss and JJ.

"I've got to agree with you for once Morgan," said JJ "this was gonna be a special mommy- son week for Henry and me."

The rest of the team was quick to arrive with Reid being the last one to enter.

" Okay, out with it Pretty Boy," Morgan practically hissed. " what the hell is this all about?!"

" This morning I received an email from an unknown source. No return address or name of any kind was attached. I opened it and found _this_ attached to it." Reid began to show the team the video he had seen just 20 minutes ago.

By the time the team had seen the whole clip, they were all gaping at the screen with their eyes wide open. Rossi, the only member of the team that didn't have anypersonal family, was the first to recover.

" And you have absolutely no idea who would do something like this to get your attention?"

" None. None at all" replied Reid. "I've asked Garcia to try and track the signal, but the unsub set it up so it can only be traced while the message is being viewed. Which should be any minute now, since I have yet to go to the meeting place."

Just as Spencer finished his statement, hislaptop alerted him to a new message from an unknown source. With trembling hands, reid clicked on the message and waited for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Hundreds of miles away from BAU headquarters, the unsub stood in front of a camera and began to address Spencer

" Well well well, Dr. Reid," laughed the man,

" you are full of surprises, aren't you? I thought you cared enough about your father to agree to my terms. Guess everyone is wrong at least once in a life time. The first round of entertainment begins now!"

The unsub went into a back room where he was and came out with a large bucket of frozen water. When he was in the line of the camera again, he moved William in front of the camera and the ice while he stood behind him in the shadows. He then quickly grabbed William by the neck and started slamming it against the ice. After the fifth time, the ice finally cracked and William's head was submerged in the icy water.

* * *

Back at Quntico, the team watched in utter horror as Mr. Reid's head was held under water. After about ten seconds, the unsub pulled him out of the water only to immediately submerge it once more. The torture continued for about a minute, when the unsub slammed the chair with William in it to the floor.

"_ I really hope you enjoyed that Dr. Reid. You have half an hour to give yourself to me through my agent or your presious father will undergo more torture. Your choice, so choose wisely. Out"_

As soon as the screen went black Reid ran to Garcia's office and practically yelled,

"did you trace it?! Tell me you have something useful!"

" I wish I did Reid, I really do. But this sicko is good."

" that does it " Reid shouted, slamming his fists to the table. " I'm going to the Lincoln Memorial and nothing you say or do can stop me!"

And with that, Spencer Reid turned around and stormed towards the exit.

**Hope you've all enjoyed so far! I know they've all been pretty short chapters but I like keeping you on your toes. So enjoy this until mid October cause I'm not updating til then**


	5. Chapter 5

William Reid blinked in the darkness. Every part of his body ached and he was freezing from head to toe. The chair he was tied to was back in an upright position and the gag had been removed.

As he tried to get himself in a more comfortable position, searing pain shot throughout his whole body. He screamed in agony and blinked to try and fight off the pain. After a few moments, it fully subsided and William laid his head back to relax when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Who's there? What do you want from me? Show yourself you coward!" There was no reply and the footsteps grew closer and closer. Then, in an instant, the light flickered on and William Reid was face to face with the scariest person he had ever seen.

* * *

"Reid! REID! Talk to me man, come on kid, let us help you with this!" Morgan shouted as he chased Spencer down and nearly tackled him.

"Get _off _me Morgan!" Reid hissed. " This is something I NEED to do alone. There's nothing you or the team can do to help me. I'm sorry I got you guys as involved as you already are, and I can't let you become more involved."

" Well tough luck kid, cause either I come with you or I'll have Hotch put you in a holding cell til this thing is over" Morgan said firmly, crossing his arms and giving Reid a look of persistance with a small trace of empathy.

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing there was no way he could win the argument. " Fine. Come, but don't screw anything up" he said, putting some venom in his statement.

"Sure thing kid. Sure thing"

Reid just rolled his eyes and continued to the parking lot with Morgan playfully walking behind him.

They got to the car and Reid took the wheel. After they had fastened their seat belts Morgan turned to Reid and asked what the plan was.

" I think I'm just gonna give myself to the unsub. It's me he wants and I can't let him continue to torture my dad."

" What!? No! I'm not gonna let you do that. We're gonna bring the creep down!"

" The man at the memorial is only an agent for the guy who has my dad. If we do that,the alpha may very well dispose of my dad's body. I can't allow that."

They came to the memorial and Reid began to get out of the car when Morgan blocked his way and stared intently at him.

" That's not gonna happen Reid. I promise. Now let's go bring son of a bitch number 1 down."

And with that, both Morgan and Reid headed towards the statue of Lincoln.

* * *

William Reid tried not to flinch away from the man. He appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties and had a deep, old gash running across the left side of his face. The strange man smiled crookedly at William, then pulled up a chair so that they sat face to face.

" I hope you've been enjoying your stay here, Mr. Reid. Hopefully, if all goes as planned, you won't need to be here much longer. As soon as I get what I want, you'll be free to go."

" And what exactly is it that you want from me?!" Snarled William

" Oh it's nothing you have." the man laughed. " At least, you don't have it on you or at your home. The item I want is your your son, Spencer. Once he's in my possession you will be free."

" You keep my son out of this! Do you hear me? Spencer has NOTHING to do with this! This is between you and me. End of discussion." William shouted on the top of his lungs, hoping to sway the man's mind.

" But William," began the man calmly, " Don't you see? This has ALWAYS been about your son. You are simply the bait. And once I have Spencer, my collection will be complete"

And with that, he walked out of the cellar like room, leaving William struck dumb in shock and horror.


	6. Chapter 6

For Reid, 15 yard walk was the longest walk of his life. His entire body was shaking and he would have fallen over if it weren't for Derek's firm grip on his shoulder. At long last they came face to face with a man that held a sign that simply read: _Dr. Spencer Reid._

As soon as the man noticed them, he smiled and began to speak. " Dr. Reid, my name is Skull, and I am Mr. Cranium's right hand man. I thought our instructions were clear, you were to come** alone**."

" There's no way in hell we'd ever send Reid alone to an UNSUB like you" spat Morgan. " Now tell us where Mr. Reid is and some of the charges you're facing might be dropped."

Skull began to chuckle. " You BAU agents are so demanding. But I'm afraid Mr. Cranium would not allow that. Go back to your vehicle. I will** generously **allow you 20 minutes to discuss your options. If you are not back by then you can say good bye to William Reid" And with that, Skull turned around and began to admire the Lincoln Memorial.

Neither Morgan nor Reid said anything as they walked back to the car. Once they got in, Morgan sympathetically turned to Reid. " We gotta go back to headquarters and find out who we're dealing with. You know that Reid. It's the only right and logical thing to do and you know it"

Reid just nodded his head then turned and faced Morgan. " What would you do if you were in this mess?" At first Morgan was a little shocked but after about half a second said " I would let them have me"

"That's what I thought." Mumbled Reid, and before Morgan had any time to react, Reid had pulled out his gun and knocked him unconscious with its butt. " I'm sorry Derek but I need to do this and you know it. I'm sorry." With that, he exited the car and headed back towards Skull.

Meanwhile, over where Cranium and Mr. Reid were, Cranium and William were having a - plesent conversation when Cranium's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey boss it's me, Skull"_

"Well obviously it's you Jim. What do you want!?"

_" Just spoke with Reid jr. He's comin' in. Get ready."_

__"I'm already ready you freak! Now get down here. I need that kid asap if this sting is gonna work" Cranium shouted then slammed his phone shut.

Turning to William with a wide smile on his face he said " seems that that kid of yours isn't as smart as you said he was. He'll be joining us shortly. Until then, make yourself at home and sit tight. I'll be back within the hour"

Cranium went back up the stairs, slamming the cellar door

_Just a few more days and my plan will be complete_


End file.
